Announcement
by Caitriona3
Summary: This was not the way he thought they'd make the announcement. (Follow up to Alphabet Soup)


_Author's Note – This takes place sometime after "Alphabet Soup". There is going to be a ten chapter story between "Alphabet Soup" and "Announcement", but I wrote this as a thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers. I don't answer most of them due to time, but I read and love every single one._

**Announcement**

Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD, was renowned for his ability to stay composed and collected regardless of the provocation. He faced down villains, heroes, politicians, generals, and even Nick Fury with the same calm, stoic expression. A quiet group of agents down in medical and requisitions ran an ongoing wager on his status as a human being versus some fantastically advanced robot. The wager had yet to be closed – even in the light of his upcoming anniversary. (Most likely because his wife liked to tease the minions with contradictory hints in both directions.)

All of this combined to explain why so many agents gave double takes as they passed him.

"You're freaking out the baby agents, sir," Hawkeye's voice sounded in his ear. The grimaces and annoyed expression proved that the sniper had not bothered to privatize the conversation. "It's a normal hostage situation." Half sputtered disclaimers erupted over the communicators, but he continued. "Shut up, Iron Man. I know the girls are in there, but none of them are stupid or amateurs. What's with the actual expression thing going on?"

"Darcy's in there," Coulson replied steadily.

"Yeah…" Hawkeye drew out. "Not fond of the idea myself, but-"

"She's pregnant."

A silence fell. The silence seemed so abrupt and complete that Coulson reached up to tap his ear bud even as he glanced around. All eyes focused on him. He lifted a brow in question, but Fury's growling voice came over the air before he could speak. "Why the hell did I not know this?"

"Per SHIELD protocols, we have seventy two hours to file appropriate paperwork, sir," Coulson calmly answered. "The pregnancy was confirmed yesterday. I planned to turn in the documentation at the close of day." The continued silence brought a light frown to his face. "We wanted to have one day to ourselves."

The entire group seemed to waver like a breeze crossing a meadow before they exploded into action. No one outside of SHIELD would catch the difference, but there seemed to be a more focused sense of purpose. A bemused shadow entered Coulson's eyes.

"It's a sign of respect." He looked around to find Captain America stepping up to his side. The masked eyes smiled at him. "They would have done their best for strangers," the Captain continued, nodding at the agents around him. "They would have gone beyond that because of who the women are…their efforts will go beyond heroic itself because of the baby, your baby." Approval curved his lips.

"I…" Coulson found himself at a rare loss for words. He blinked, trying to assimilate the idea.

Iron Man landed beside them. "Just so you know," he said, voice strange and computerized as it came from the mask, "Black Widow is devising some highly creative ideas for dealing with anyone who even looked cross-eyed at the mama-to-be."

Coulson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hawkeye-"

"Sorry, boss man," the archer retorted. "I've already received some fairly strict, non-negotiable orders from Director Fury on staying out of Widow's way."

"Same," Soldier's voice broke in. "Wouldn't want you to waste your breath, sir."

Coulson drew in a deep breath, "Sir-"

"Agent Coulson, I'm busy arranging things so you are permanently assigned to New York," Fury interrupted. "Do you really want to bother me right now?"

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so."

With that, Coulson glanced around to find himself alone once more. Iron Man and the Captain had drawn away, speaking quietly as they waited for their chance to help. Widow, Hawkeye, and Soldier provided a comforting background of noise in his ear as he contemplated the locked down convention center. His wife and child were trapped in there with him stuck out here.

It grated on his nerves.

A rush of air preceded Thor landing beside him. "Fear not, Son of Coul," Thor's voice rumbled as his hand rested on Coulson's shoulder. "Lady Darcy is both clever and strong. She will keep herself safe until we can affect a rescue." His blue eyes held a serious, but approving mien as they combed the building. "Do not forget – she is not alone."

"I know," Coulson nodded. "While all of them are capable in their own way…" His voice trailed off.

"They are not warriors such as shield-sister Widow," Thor finished.

"Exactly."

"Sometimes a warrior is not required," Thor pointed out. "Sometimes it is the willow and not the oak that serves best."

The corner of Coulson's mouth twitched. "Let's hope this is one of those times."

A flurry of movement near the building interrupted any reply from Thor. The next few moments passed in a mad blur that ended with the terrorists in custody and the hostages being evacuated from the building. His spine stiffened as several minutes passed with no sign of Darcy. His hands began to curl into fists.

"Exit is clear," Soldier's unruffled voice came through the communications net. "Area secure for final evac."

"Path is clear," Widow replied coolly. "Escort waiting."

Coulson's breathing grew easier as each of them spoke. A sigh nearly escaped as Hawkeye's voice finally joined theirs, easy and casual. "I have them. No injuries, not so much as a scratch." There was a pause before he returned, his voice managing to blend caution, humor, and teasing. "Cap, check the prisoners, would you? Apparently some guy with a scar along his jaw and a raven tattoo on his left hand made off with an iPod that doesn't belong to him."

"On it," the Captain agreed, his own humor bleeding through easily.

Coulson's shoulders relaxed entirely though only his team knew it. If Darcy was fussing about her iPod, then she was fine. Thor's booming laugh broke out. "What did I tell you?" he smiled brightly. "Your lady is quite resourceful in her own way. I am sure she faced this situation with courage and fortitude."

"And attitude," Bruce added as he joined them. His relieved gaze met Coulson's. "I'm glad I wasn't needed…either side of me."

Coulson nodded, but had no time to respond as the distinctly irritated voice of his wife reached them. "What is it with people taking off with my iPod?" Darcy demanded as she walked into earshot. "Every time I start downloading songs someone takes off with it. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Oh?"

She turned and blinked up at him. Her lips curved into a deep smile. "Well, alright, I have to admit the first time turned out pretty damn good," she acknowledged, her eyes sparkling in relief.

"You're okay?" he asked softly, stepping close and reaching out to brush his fingers against her hand. It was the most he would let himself do during a mission.

Fortunately she understood and just nodded. "I'm fine…completely and totally fine."

"Good," he replied, eyes softening slightly. Then he paused. "Ah…"

Her eyes sharpened as his voice trailed off. A moment passed, then a second… "You told them!" she accused, pointing a finger at him. "A simple hostage thing and you told them without me!"

"Well-"

She opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted as Fury strode into the group. He thrust a folder at Coulson with a glare. "Sign those and get them back to Hill." His eye turned down to a startled Darcy. "Congratulations," he told her gruffly. "He's now permanently attached to New York barring an apocalypse or something."

Darcy blinked a couple of times before a light dawned in her face and her smile blossomed like an unexpected starburst at twilight. She ignored the questions from her fellow hostages and moved to throw her hands around Fury's neck. She gave him an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He returned the hug awkwardly, patting her back until she let go. Straightening his coat, he tossed them all a glare and left abruptly. Darcy beamed at Coulson, visibly having to hold herself back from doing the same to him. He looked down at the file for a moment before handing it to Hawkeye. For a moment, for this moment, he put Agent Coulson away. Phil stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. She nestled into his hold and he rested his chin on her head as his eyes took in their strange, wildly eclectic family. A hint of a smile curved his lips. He couldn't imagine a better group of protectors, aunts, and uncles for their child. "Let's go home."


End file.
